Snowflakes Fate
by GuardianWitchDemiGhost
Summary: (Sequel to Memories Relived) The Guardians are closer and happier then ever, but with Pitch looming in the shadows and plotting, will their happiness last or will a member of their odd family fall into darkness? -Set a week after MR- No pairings, Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the long awaited Prologue to the sequel of Memories Relived! :D Thank you guys so much for your willingness to wait on my lazy butt to getting this together. It really does mean a lot to me and I hope you will enjoy it as much as the first one. :] Enjoy Chapter 0 (Prologue)!**

* * *

-Chapter 0 Prologue-

Jack sighed and leaned back again the tree he was resting in. Looking out over the forest of Scot trees around him he couldn't help but feel it had been so long since he had been here, since before the Guardians had watched his memories, but it actually had been a month. The leaves were changing and the air was getting more crisp and chilled. In the last year practically everything he had known and everything he had barricaded him self from had been tilted on its head, something that had scared him at first, but now….now he had what he had wanted since he woke from the lake 300 years ago.

Family.

He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his lips; a new but now familiar warmth spread though his chest at the thought. He had family now, after so long having to watch over his should and fend for him self there were people who _wanted_ to protect him, to teach him and to love him.

Standing up he stretched his back, getting some satisfying cracks and pops, before grabbing his staff from its place hanging off a branch and took to the sky

"Wind lets head towards Burgess, the Guardians are having a meeting soon and I want to see Jamie first!" Jack calls out, relaxing into the natural embrace of his oldest friend as it whisked him away at high speed.

-small cut—

Jack whooped as he landed on his lake, sliding across the top with ease, unconsciously fixing any cracks and thickening any weak points. Looking around he saw a few of the trees had lost some leave and frost was beginning to creep across the ground.

Before Jack could note anything else a blur tackled him, a gasp escaping him when his back hit the ground.

"Jack!' The blur, now revealed to be a grinning Jamie Bennett, sat on Jack's chest holding his hoodie tightly. 'You're back from Sweden! How is it over there, did you see any Ellepigers*? I read about them in a Scandinavian folklore and have been wondering if they are real like you and the other Guardians are!"

Jack laughed and nudged Jamie off so he could sit up. The boy eagerly moved to kneel in front of the winter spirit, eyes shining with curiosity and excitement. Said spirit shook his head fondly at the boy and ruffled his hair, earning a indignant cry and unheated glare.

"Sorry kiddo, I don't know if they are, but next time I go I'll look into it. How are you, Sophie and the others?"

"Great! It's almost Halloween so everyone is getting their costumes together. Sophie is going as Tooth, she's covering all of her fair wings with feathers, Pippa is going as a ninja, the twins are vampires, Monty is a mad scientist and Cupcake is a warrior princess." Jamie says, his grinning widening even more.

"Sounds awesome, Jamie! Hey, you didn't say what you were going as." Jack's eyebrow raises questioningly.

Jamie shakes his head. "It's a surprise, if you want to know you have to come trick-or-treating with us!"

Jack laughed. "Oh is that so? Fine I'll meet you guys before you go out and all hang out as long as I can but the Guardians might have a meeting, sound fair?"

The brunt haired boy nods, they spend a while talking about random things before Jack looked up and noticed the Northern Lights.

"Looks like I have to go, kiddo. I'll come visit again some time soon, alright?" Jack asks, getting up and dusting him self off.

"Alright, I'll tell the others you said hi! Bye, Jack!" Jamie waves, racing back towards his house.

Turning on his heal Jack was about to take off when he felt a small shiver travel down his spine. He stiffened and looked around, eyeing everything, but after a few moments of silence he lifted off the ground and let Wind carry him away.

Two gold colored eyes appeared from the shadows, trailing Jack's fading form. A sharp toothed smile grew, the eyes narrowing with dark pleasure and mirth. "Soon my little prince, your fate is sealed and you'll be _mine_ …"

Dark, echo-y laughter could be heard as the eyes and mouth blinked out of existence.

* * *

 **Short, true, but it's a prologue. I will try to update regularly (weekly-ish) but I need to get use to updating again so it might take a little while to get a rhythm again. Thank you guys for reading. :D R &R plz! Ta.**

 **GWDG**


	2. sorry

**Hello everyone I know you want a chapter but it will have to be put off a bit... This hasn't happened in a long time but I accidentally lost the USB that had all my notes and chapters on it. 6_6" I was cleaning my room and realized that the case that normally held it was gone so...**

 **I'm really sorry guys. ;-; I promise I will find it as soon as I can! Till I return with the next chapter, I must start my quest of searching my whole house for it, Ta.**

 **GWDG (This will be replaced with the new chapter and once again I'm really sorry for my stupidity! D: )**


End file.
